Nothing but NaLu
by bibliophiledragon
Summary: A collection of NaLu one-shots! I've never written fan fiction before, so I'm superly duperly excited. Like, seriously. I'm going to try and post a one-shot once a week, so stick around for your (hopefully) weekly fix of NaLu! So, without further ado, here you go guys, and enjoy! (Cheesy, Angsty, Fluffy NaLu, anything but Lemon) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. I love you, Luce

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!

Present day Lucy stood shocked, her eyes alight with horror as Rogue's attack streaked towards her. She couldn't move. Fear had struck her heart, robbing her of the ability to get out of the way. Time slowed down as Natsu leaped forward, reaching his hand out in a desperate attempt to stop the missile before it reached Lucy.

But all attempts were unsuccessful, and with a booming thud, Lucy was struck to the ground.

" _Dammit_! Luce! Are you ok?"

No answer from the Celestial Mage. Natsu kneeled down next to Lucy and mentally slapped himself. Of course she wasn't ok! He had been too slow; too late. Now, Lucy had been hit, and it was all his fault. Natsu leant over Lucy, whose face was contorted in agony, the tears trickling down her face stained with blood.

"N- Natsu?" She managed to stutter.  
"I'm right here, Luce! I'm right beside you!" Natsu couldn't described how happy he was to hear her voice. But they weren't out of the woods yet. Lucy was badly injured, and she was rapidly losing blood.

"I- I'm fine. Do- Don't worry about me."  
"I'm sorry Luce! If I'd just been faster—"  
She smiled up at Natsu, but he could see that the smile was pained and took a lot of effort.  
"Don't you d- dare say that it was your fault, Natsu. I'm no- I'm not having it."  
She was clutching her stomach, and Natsu could see a pool of blood starting to form around her.

"Peculiar, isn't it?" Rogue laughed. "How fragile you pathetic mortals are. It never ceases to amaze me." He shook his head in amusement.  
"You bastard!" Without leaving Lucy's side, Natsu whipped his head round to face Rogue, a look of rage on his face. "You hurt Lucy!"

The future version of Rogue let out a chuckle. "Don't you think I know that, you stupid excuse of a Dragon Slayer?"

Meanwhile, Future Lucy simply stood there, stock still and motionless. She was crying as she stared at herself bleeding out on the floor, her hands covering her mouth.  
Natsu, on the other hand had no time to waste. "We need to get Wendy! Hang in there Luce! We'll get her! You're going to be alri—" he was cut off as Lucy placed a reassuring hand on top of his, and he looked down to see that he was shaking. "Natsu, I'm ok." She smiled, desperate to cheer him up and to make him believe her. Truth was she wasn't alright, but she hated seeing Natsu upset and distraught because of her.

"I love you, Natsu. Remember that, ok?" Her eye lids were starting to droop and her consciousness was starting to fade; she could feel it. Natsu moved her fringe away from her eyes, tears starting to stream down his face.  
"Lucy Heartfilia, you are _not_ leaving me."  
"You idiot. Just promise me you won't forget."

"How could I forget? You tell me often enough."  
Lucy tried to laugh, but it soon turned into a spluttering cough, making Natsu cringe.

 _Were these really his last moments with Lucy?_

"I won't forget if you don't." Lucy looked up into Natsu's onyx eyes, a look of confusion on her face. "Forget that I love you? How could I forget that, you moron?"  
Natsu shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is, as long as you don't forget that I love you too." She nodded her head.  
"Deal?"  
"Deal."

Then, all too soon, Lucy's head rolled back and her eyes glazed over. Natsu choked back a devastated sob.

"I wanted to go on more adventures."

Natsu's head shot up.  
 _Lucy's voice?_  
Natsu desperately looked down at Lucy's lifeless body, when he realised her voice was in fact coming from behind him.

He turned around to face Future Lucy. This was all too much. Lucy was translucent, and gold and silver stars were beginning to form where her body should be.

"The present me is gone now, and I never existed."  
She blinked slowly. The next words she spoke were in a whisper.  
"I'm sorry, Natsu."  
And with that, she disappeared, leaving a heart broken, pink haired boy in her wake. One who was longing to see his Lucy alive and smiling her award winning smile once again.

 _I love you, Luce._

 **So, like, I'm really sorry and stuff! You know, that was the worst sort of one-shot to start off with. Next is fluff, don't worry :)**

 **This is really badly written, and too detailed and fast paced. If anyone could give me tips, I'd totally appreciate it xx**


	2. It's Lucy's birthday, Natsu

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_**

"What? It's Lucy's birthday tomorrow?" Natsu looked over at Happy, Gray and Erza, who were sitting across from him on the other side of the table. "It is." The red head replied. "I'm surprised you didn't know, Natsu. Everyone else already does." Natsu grabbed Gray by the necklace and scowled at him. "Why didn't you tell me, you stripping ice freak!" Gray, sending an equal hostile look towards Natsu, retorted, "Like I'd tell you, Flame Princess! I doubt no one even wanted you to know!"

"Say that again, Je-"

 _SMACK!_

Erza banged their heads together. "Cut. It. Out."

Natsu, now calm, glanced down and started picking at the table. "How come everyone else knew except for me?"

"Makarov told us!" Happy flew over to Natsu, a smile on his face. "But I don't know why he didn't tell you. Why don't you go ask?"

Slightly annoyed, Natsu sighed. Lucy was his best friend, why wasn't he told? Maybe Makarov forgot to tell him? Why didn't he hear it from Lucy herself? Natsu walked to the second floor and stood next to Makarov, who was sitting on the railing and watching the members of Fairy Tail. "Hey Gramps!"

Makarov turned to look at him. "Natsu! This is rare, why aren't you with the others?" He tilted his head, closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm just curious as to why you told everyone else it was Lucy's birthday tomorrow and not me, that's all." Makarov suddenly went rigged, his eyes now open.

"I- I didn't tell you?" Makarov scratched the back of his neck, obviously nervous. But Natsu being Natsu, didn't detect how strange Makarov was acting and grinned. "So you just forgot? I knew it! Alright, catch ya' later, Gramps!" Natsu sent him a wave and ran off.

In all honesty, Makarov didn't forget to tell Natsu it was Lucy's birthday. He didn't tell Natsu, because he knew that if Natsu knew, he would buy Lucy a present. Not that that was a bad thing. Presents were great and all, but when it came to Natsu and present buying, it was better to go without. Makarov remembered when it was Levy's birthday. Whereas everyone else bought her books, Natsu bought her a half eaten pizza. Levy thanked Natsu, as not to upset him, and let him eat the rest of it.

Although he'd prefer not to, Makarov remembered when it was Gray's birthday, too. Natsu bought him a straight jacket. "Try stripping this off, Snow Queen!" This started a brawl, which all of the guild members joined. By the end of the day, the guild was in shambles, and Makarov had gotten several complaints, all mainly from the Magic Council.

But Lucy and Natsu were close, right? Surely, Natsu wouldn't get her something stupid. Surely.

Natsu ran out of the guild, Happy not too far behind him.

 _He had to buy Lucy something! Since he was told on such a short notice, he had no time to waste!_

But Natsu was stumped. What would he get Lucy? What did girls like? Hair ornaments? Clothes? Those weird, triangle things? What were they called again? That's right, bras! Did girls like getting bras for their birthday? Natsu had no idea.

But he knew that he wanted something that _she_ would like. Sure, Lucy was a girl and probably liked hair ornaments. She knew that she owned several of those bra-things; he had seen them when he looked through her draws the last time he 'broke in', as Luce called it. But Lucy wasn't like other girls. He wanted to get her something meaningful, and something that she would like.

"Hey Happy, what do you think I should get Lucy for her birthday?" The Exceed landed on his shoulder.

"Fish!" He cheered. "Lucy would love fish!"

Nastu laughed and folded his arms. "No, Happy. Luce _wouldn't_ want fish. That's what you want."

"Oh well. That's what _I'm_ getting her."

Suddenly, Natsu had an idea, and he ran home. He knew what he was going to get Lucy!

-'-'-'-'-

It was Thursday in Magnolia now. Your average, plain Thursday. Even to Lucy, when she woke up, it was a normal Thursday to her too. Sure, it was her birthday, but she didn't care much about that.

She hadn't told anyone at the guild that it was her birthday, and she was sure none of them had made the effort to find out when it was. She didn't want anyone to have to go out of there way to buy her something. Although it sounded saint-like, spending time with her friends at the guild was all she wanted today. So that's exactly what she set out to do. She got out of bed, got dressed, and set out for Fairy Tail.

"Don't fall in, Lucy!" As she walked next to the water, she spoke to Plue, one of her Celestial Spirits.

"It's a great day, isn't it, Plue? I woke up to a Nastu and Happy-less apartment, and the sun is out."

Plue nodded in agreement. "Pun, pun!" When Lucy arrived at the guild, she smiled, excited to see her friends again. But although she was in a good mood, she braced herself to what she would see inside. Natsu and Gray fighting, probably. But when she entered, she saw none of that.

In fact, she saw nothing. As in, the lights were switched off. It was quiet too, and Lucy didn't like it. Fairy Tail, quiet? It was strange.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice echoed as she called out. "Is anyone here? Master? Mira?" Suddenly, the lights were flicked on, and Lucy had to squint. Fairy Tail wasn't empty, in fact, everyone was there. Lucy could see Jet and Droy standing protectively between Levy and Gajeel, and she could see Cana sitting on a table, booze in hand.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!" Lucy was shocked. How did they know it was her birthday?

"H- how did you guys know?" Lucy was stunned. She definitely hadn't told anyone.

"I did some research." Makarov was perched on his usual spot on the second floor railing.

"Master?" He grinned at her. His cheeks were pink and he was holding a jug of beer.

"You're one of mine, aren't you? I had to ask around a bit, but no one should have a birthday without celebrating." Lucy was overwhelmed. Seeing her family all gathered in one spot and wishing her a Happy Birthday; it was so surreal. It wasn't until Natsu, who was standing next to Erza and the others shouted, 'Don't cry, Luce!', that she felt the tears on her face.

"Th- thanks, everyone!" She smiled. A cheer went up and everyone started celebrating.

ooOO00OOoo

"Lu-chan!" it had been a few minutes since the surprise party started, and Lucy was sitting with Team Natsu. Levy ran up to her, a box in her hands. "I've got something for you!

"Oh Levy-chan, you didn't have to get me anything!" So far, several people had given her presents, and Lucy was genuinley touched. When she was expecting to spend a normal day at the guild, this was amazing. "Shut up and open it, Lu-chan." The bluenette's face was one of determination as she thrusted the box toward her. Lucy took it from her and opened it.

"You didn't! Oh Mavis, Levy-chan! Thank you so much!" Lucy stared down at the book she now held in her hands. It was written by an author that her and Levy had been raving about for months now. She had only read the book at the library, but now she owned an actual copy! "You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!" Lucy jumped up and hugged her short bookworm friend. "I honestly do."

Satisfied, Levy walked off to where Gajeel was sat, chewing absentmindedly on a bolt.

"Hey, Luce?" Lucy's head snapped around, back to the table she was sitting at. "I've still gotta' give you my present!"

 _This should be interesting._

"Come on!" Natsu ran out of the guild and gestured for Lucy to come with him. She obliged, and once they were outside, Natsu handed her an oblong parcel, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. "This is it! It may not be the best present ever, but I wanted to get you something meaningful."

"Thank you, Natsu. I honestly wasn't expecting anything today, so this really means a lot to me." He grinned at her. "Now hurry up and open it, Luce! I want to see what you think!" So that's exactly what she did. Inside the parcel was a yellow scrapbook, with the words 'Natsu and Lucy' written on the front in pink. The 'L' in her name was backwards, and underneath was a picture of the two of them when they were in Crocus, during The Grand Magic Games. She opened it, and gasped. It was filled with photos of her and Natsu. Some of them she'd never seen before.

"So, what do you think?" Natsu asked her. "Oh no, you're crying again. I'm sorry, Luce!" Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"These are a different kind of tears, Natsu." She looked at him. "I absolutely Love it, Natsu. Thank you so much." He let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good! I thought I had upset you! Come on, then! Gray's probably eaten all of the food, that hogging bastard!" with that, he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her back inside the guild.

 **So, this was really fun to write, and I hope that it was really fun to read, too!**


	3. May we hold hands?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

 _Hand holding._

Natsu hadn't really thought much of the action. Why bother, when you're already walking right next to each other?

Holding hands was such a waste of time, but yet he knew to do so was a meaningful act. He wasn't stupid; he saw couples walking down the street hand in hand and knew it was a way of showing love and affection. He saw children skipping along, each one grasping the other's hand tightly, and he still knew it was a way of showing love and affection.

But had Natsu ever held someone's hand himself?

No way. Sure, he touched the hand's of other people in an act of reassurance; in a way of transmitting hope. But other than that? No. He had never held someone's hand, and he was okay with that. Hands got gross and sweaty. And what if he needed to fight? He couldn't really do that when he was holding someone else's hand. It was simply inconvenient. Natsu only used _his_ hands for punching, and when he wasn't punching that bastard Gray in the face, he always kept them up behind his head.

But to his surprise, when Lucy reached out and grabbed his hand with hers, he didn't refuse, pullback or protest.

 _He actually kinda wanted to hold hands with Luce._

As he and Lucy walked a few steps behind Erza and several paces in front of Gray, Natsu realised that holding hands was actually quite nice. Not just walking and holding hands, but walking hand in hand with Lucy, he realised that it was definitely something he wanted to do more often.

Lucy looked over at him and smiled. After making eye contact, Natsu sent her a toothy grin and gave her hand a squeeze. She instantly returned it, thus starting a squeeze war between them both.

Sure, holding hands was inconvenient, a waste of time, and that hands were gross. Sure, hands were meant for punching Gray in the face. But Natsu wasn't stupid; he saw couples walking down the street hand in hand and knew it was a way of showing love and affection. He saw children skipping along, each one grasping the other's hand tightly, and he still knew it was a way of showing love and affection.

He had a lot of love and affection for Lucy, the blonde haired Celestial Mage with a temper and a mouth that never stopped talking.

He liked holding Lucy's hand.

 **Here you go, folks! And I used repitition on purpose, so please don't pelt me with rocks, snowballs or whatever else you throw at people xD**


	4. Starlit confessions

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

"You. Idiot." Lucy looked down at Natsu with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Natsu, who was fast asleep, was lying asleep in her bed. _Her_ bed. In _her_ apartment. Well, he was actually half in her bed. His legs were under the covers, but his face lay on the apartment floor, making his cheek all squished. And, if you looked closely enough, you could see drool trickling out the corner of his mouth. "That is so unattractive."

 _And really kind of adorable._

Lucy shook her head. Natsu wasn't adorable. He was her best friend and a right pain in the backside. Well, if she was being honest, she did have a tiny, super tiny, crush on him. But that was a secret. And it was actually a lot bigger than tiny. That was also a secret.

But although seeing that Natsu had broken into her house and gone to sleep in her bed was a common occurrence, there was one thing that was off about the whole thing. She leant forward to get a closer look at Natsu. His hair was definitely still pink coloured, and his scarf was still wrapped around his neck. So what _was_ it _?_

Suddenly, a flash of blue flew across her mind, and Lucy jumped in realisation.

 _Aye, sir!_

Happy, Natsu's fish loving Exceed, was missing in action. She reached over Natsu to pat the other side of the bed. Nope, not there. Why was that?

"Luce!" Natsu shot up like a flash, and Lucy flew across the room, startled at the Dragon Slayer's sudden movement.

"Gah! Natsu, you moron! Don't scare me like that! And how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my apartment, and most of all, my bed!"

Natsu flung himself out of said bed, apparently oblivious to everything Lucy had just told him. "I've been waiting for you to get home!" He was grinning from ear to ear, and Lucy was unsure as to what was going on.

As Lucy crossed her arms, she sent him a sceptical look. "Why?" She sighed. "Look, if you got food stains on your scarf again, I'm not washing it for a fifth time. And where's Happy?" She felt even more suspicious when Natsu's grin became something resembiling nothing shy of a sheepish smile. "My scarf's fine. That's not why I'm here. And Happy? Don't worry about him. He's back at the guild with Carla."

"Well then, Natsu, why _are_ you here then? I'm used to seeing you here, just not without Happy." Natsu's grin came back, and his eyes shone like he'd just remembered something super important.

He grabbed Lucy's hand and was already running towards the window.

 _Oh, Mavis._

Picking her up, he jumped.

" _Dammit, Natsu!_ " Lucy screamed. " _Use the door like a normal person!_ "

Natsu was still bubbling and bursting with excitment for a reason that was unknown to Lucy. This pissed her off. Not that her mood was all that flash to start with. They had been walking for hours, and so far Natsu had not only made Lucy jump out of one window, but two.

"Nastuuuu! Are we nearly there? I'm exhausted." Lucy was dead on her feet. The sun was already starting to set, casting a saturated hue upon the streets of Magnolia. Well, at least she thought it was Magnolia. She honestly had no clue anymore. Natsu flashed her an apologetic smile. "We'll be there soon, Lucy. Promise."

Their tiring walk was coming to an end when they reached a forest. "Come on, Lucy! Just a bit further!" It was dark now, and all Lucy could see through the darkness was his pink hair. So she followed Natsu and his bright head of hair, until suddenly he stopped, causing Lucy to slam into his back. "Oops! Sorry!" Natsu stepped to the side. "We're here, Luce!" Lucy wasn't sure what she would see. Trees? More trees?

But no, as Natsu stepped out of her way, Lucy froze.

They were in a clearing, and the sky was studded with stars. But they weren't just regular stars. Instead of being white, the stars varied in a range of pinks, blue, greens and reds. There were even orange stars. And yellow ones. Suddenly, all the annoyance she had felt for Natsu during the day was gone. He looked over to her as she stood there, a nervous look on his face. "So, what do you think?"

At the sound of his voice, Lucy barrelled into him and hugged him tight.

"It's beautiful, Natsu." She raised her head from his chest and looked up. "How did you find this place?"

Natsu smiled down at her. "Wendy told me about it. Apparently she came across this place when on a job with Laxus and the others. Pretty cool, right? They remind me of the flowers of that giant tree I rooted up. You know, at night?" Lucy nodded. They did remind her of the flower viewing party's blossom tree, and she was touched that Natsu was reminded of it too.

But stargazing became less important as she took a step back and raised her eyebrows. "So, care to explain yourself?"

Natsu sighed."I suppose I _do_ have some explaining to do. Maybe I should tell you why I dragged you out all this way." He laughed to himself and Lucy couldn't agree more.

"The thing is, Luce." He looked down at his feet and cursed under his floor of Lucy's stomach then dropped away, turning it into a bottomless pit. Was he leaving Fairy Tail? Was he ill? Lucy was nervous. What had gotten him so worked up? She wasn't used to seeing him so distraught.

Natsu looked back up and met Lucy's gaze. "The thing is, Lucy," he tried again. "I've been waiting for the right time to say this, and I didn't want Happy here to hear me say it, because I'd never hear the end of it." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So I had to get as far away as possible, you see. You know what Happy can be like."

 _Spit it out, Natsu!_

"The thing is that I love you, Luce." He looked back down to his feet, a strong red colour starting to bloom on his cheeks. Stars completely forgotten, Lucy stared at the beetroot red boy standing in front of her.

"You- you _what_?" Lucy was shocked. She had liked him forever, but she had always thought he was too dimwitted to see it, and that the feelings were anything but mutual. _Stupid Lucy._

"I've liked you for a long time. From the time we first became a team, actually. And I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, and I'm sorry for dragging you out here at this time of night." Once again, he looked back up. He was so flustered, and Lucy found it adorable. "I'm sorry for breaking into your apartment! Well actually, I'm not sorry about tha-" Lucy kissed him before he could finish his sentence. She was elated.

When they broke apart, she smiled a smile that could put the Cheshire Cat's to shame.

She shook her head at a completely shell shocked Natsu.

"I love you too, you pink headed idiot."

"Lucy! I've told you! It's not pink, it's salmon!" And with that, she kissed him again.

 **LAUGHING BECAUSE THIS IS LIKE THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN A KISS AND BLERGH. BUT IT'S CHEESY AND I LOVE THAT xD And thank you to the person who wrote that review! It was my first one, and it just made me super happy, so thank you so so much! Simple but sweet is exactly what I'm going for haha**


	5. Messy bookshelves

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. OR HARRY POTTER, ACTUALLY._**

"Natsu! I'm happy you're taking an interest in books, but you have to put them back in the right place!" Lucy took the book out of his hand. "Where's that?" Natsu looked at Happy, completely confused. "What does she mean?" Happy shrugged. "I think she means put it back in the same place that you got it from."

"But I can't _remember_ where I got it from!" It's not like he paid attention. Did he take it from behind that green book, maybe?

"Here, Natsu. Read the title. It says it's book three of the Harry Potter series, so it goes between two and four.' She slid the book back on to the shelf. "See? All in order." Lucy was standing and admiring the now ordered books. Her motto, 'Even if everything else in your life is crazy, your books will not be'. Were the order of her books the only thing keeping her from going insane? Yes. Was this a good thing?

I, uh, well, maybe?

But, to her dismay, Natsu reached out, picked up the book, and moved it. Again. To a different spot that was _not_ correct. "Better." He looked satisfied with himself. Lucy, on the other hand, was grouchy. "Better? They're not in order!"

"Don't get all worked up, they look better this wa-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because with a loud "Lucy kick!" He and Happy were sent flying out of Lucy's open apartment window.

Happy's eyes were spinning as he cried out, "I didn't even do anything!"

 **Short and sweet one for today, you lot! And your reviews make me super duper happy x thank you so much! If you have any tips, or complaints, don't hesitate to contact me!**


	6. Cancelled jobs and a few extra pounds

**DISCLAIMER: You get it, right?**

 **Before I start, I had a request. Natsu gaining weight, I can hopefully do. Make it longer? I'll try my hardest!**

 **WARNING: MIGHT BE ANOTHER ONE IN TWO PARTS. WHO KNOWS? Sorry, I have a busy live atm.**

 **Love, BibliophileDragon x**

Natsu and Lucy were sat in the guild hall. There were no jobs for them to go on, although that didn't matter to Nab, who was still hovering by the request board muttering to himself, his arms folded.

Lucy was laying out her keys out on the table, ordering them by colour just for the sake of entertaining herself. Happy was lying belly up on the seat next to Natsu, fast asleep. Natsu himself, however, was of course, eating. But not quietly eating mind you, chunks of meat and sprays of sauce were flying across the guild hall, and he was chewing with his mouth open.

"Hey, Mira!" He called out to the silver haired maid who was standing next to the bar. There was still food in his mouth, making his words slur. "Could ya' get some more food over here?" He burped. Mirajane smiled, nodded, and walked off to get Natsu something else to eat.

"Natsu! Do you ever _stop_ eating? _"_ Lucy looked at her dragon slayer friend with a look of frustration. A whole hour she had put up with his loud chewing, and she couldn't take it anymore. Natsu scoffed at her. "Well, I obviously don't eat when I'm fighting Luce, so of course I stop eating." He put his arms behind his head. "Weirdo." Lucy wondered where he even stored all the food he ate. Did dragon slayers have special dragon stomachs, too? She didn't think so, but she wouldn't be surprised if Natsu did have something strange like an expandable gut.

"How come you don't gain weight, then?"

"It's because of all the jobs we go on." Mira came over with another plate of food. This time, with a rump steak smothered in a thick, gooey, brown sauce. Lucy's scrunched up her nose, due to the fact that it smelt disgusting, but also because she was grossed out by the fact that Natsu could stand to look at this much food, let alone eat it. Even just looking at the steak made her stomach churn. He burped for a second time. "There's a lot of running involved, and fighting bad guys is great exercise." He cut the steak in half, and picked one piece with his fork, then proceeding to put it in his mouth in one go. Lucy cringed.

"May I please have your attention!" Makarov's voice cut through the guild, and everyone fell silent. Makarov, who was perched on the bar next to Mira, wore a serious look on his face that severely contrasted with the blue and orange hat he wore on his head.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, children." He jumped onto the floor with a thunk. "I've just gotten word from the Magic Council. They tell me that you've done your worst damage yet." Makarov held up a stack of paperwork twice the size of him. "Due to the destruction of not only Magnolia, but the next town over, the Magic Council says that it has stopped people from sending requests to us."

Chatter started amongst the guild members as people sent each other confused looks. What did he mean?

Makarov adjusted his orange jacket. "This is only temporary. For a month, is what they told me. They have told the citizens of Magnolia not to send requests to us, but to other guilds."

Everyone gasped as they finally realised what he meant. Lucy looked at Natsu, who was just about to take another bite out of his steak.

"How did you not gain weight, again?" She leant forwards on the table, a sneer on her face as Natsu put his fork down on his plate and sighed.

"Because of all the jobs we go on." Lucy folded her arms, leant back and crossed her legs. He would have to cut down on the amount of food he shoved in his mouth if the guild wasn't going to be going on any jobs for awhile. But her victory didn't last long, as Lucy remembered that she too was also out of work for a month, and she had rent to pay.

Natsu looked over to Lucy, concerned. "Ah, Luce? Your face has gone pale." Lucy was zoned out, her eyes wide. He waved his hand in front of her face, to no prevail. "And your teeth are chattering. Wendy! Lucy looks sick!" The bluenette ran over and looked at Lucy. "Don't worry Mr Natsu, she's healthy. Lu-" Suddenly, Lucy sat up, her back now rigged.

"I need to find a job!" The blonde got up, snatched her key pouch up from the table and ran out the door.

Natsu ran after her. Where was she going, and why was she so freaked out? "Lucy, wait up!" Although him saying this wasn't necessary as he caught up to her easily. It was cold outside, and he could see Lucy shivering as she entered her apartment. She shut the door behind her, so he climbed through the window like he usually did.

When Lucy rounded the corner, he jumped down from the window sill and folded his arms. "What do you mean you need to find a job?" She jumped, not expecting Natsu to follow her. "My rent," she replied, "can't be payed if I don't have a job." She sighed and sat on her bed. "Maybe I could get a part time job at 8-island?" Natsu sat down next to her.

"I could work there with you!" He grinned. "Besides, Happy and I need money for food, so we'll have to get a job too!" Lucy appreciated this; she really didn't want to get a job and have to work it alone, because that would just be boring.

"Awesome! We could go ask tomorrow?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure!"

-:-:-:-

The next day, Lucy, Natsu and Happy went to see Yajima to ask if they could work at his restaurant.

"Lucy and Happy, you can definitely work here. But I'm not sure about Natsu. You know he has the tendency to destroy things." Natsu scowled. "No I don't!" Lucy shot him a side look, signalling at him to be quiet. "Please, Sir?" Lucy begged. "I'll keep an eye on him, promise!" Reluctantly, Yajima agreed to take Natsu onboard as well, and the trio got changed into uniform.

"On second thought, I'd rather go hungry." Natsu, now clad in orange, had a look of disgust on his face. "There's no fighting involved! It's boring!" Happy nodded.

"Aye."

This made Lucy mad. She balled her hands into fists and hit Natsu in the chest. "Nats, you moron! You said you'd do it with me!"

He shrugged and walked off, Happy not too far behind. Now motivated by frustration, Lucy worked and worked, serving guests and taking orders. She had a lot of work to do if she wanted to pay off her rent at the end of the month.

After several weeks at the job, Lucy went home, exhausted from a day's work, when Natsu jumped in her window. Uninvited as usual.

"Hey, Luce! How's the job going?" Lucy ignored him. She was still really pissed off at the fact that he left her at 8-island when he said he'd work with her.

"Luce?" She looked up, her eyes stormy. If looks could kill, Natsu would of dropped dead where he stood. But somehow her expression managed to soften a little when she saw him. He seemed different, somehow.

"Natsu, have you put on weight? Sorry, you just look different." He looked down at himself and shrugged. Not that putting on weight was a bad thing, not at all. Lucy just wasn't used to it on Natsu.

"How have you been getting food money?"

"I've been doing jobs for Mira, helping around the guild and stuff."

"Like, serving food and what not? But that's exactly what you would've been doing at 8-island!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Natsu flinched. Not that he wasn't used to Lucy shouting at him.

"Look. I left because I thought about what Yajima said. I do have the tendency to destroy things, and I really didn't want to mess things up for you. Ecspecially on your first day." He looked down and scuffed his feet. All the resentment Lucy had towards Natsu suddenly faded and disappeared. SHe stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thanks, Natsu." He grinned down at her.

"No worries, Luce."

When the month was up, Lucy went back to the guild. She was ecstatic to see there were jobs up on the request board. She had managed to pay her rent, and if her landlady was happy, so was she.

She was excited to get back to work. Natsu and Happy were already hovering by the request board, their eyes darting from job to job. Natsu reached out, grabbed one, then ran over to Lucy. He shoved the flyer in her face.

"Let's get back to work!"

So the whole of Team Natsu set out on a job. Erza pulling her trolley stacked with unnecessary luggage, and Gray and Natsu squabbling as perusual. They were going out to catch a bandit that had been terrorising a nearby village. Although Lucy could do without the arguing going on behind her, she was happy to be out on a job again.

 **I swear, I'm really bad at making long one-shots. Sorry! But they are one-shots, I'm not writing a full blown fanfiction xx**


	7. Natsu becomes a tree?

**DISCLAIMER (Btw, this is kind of a crack fluff story haha)**

 **Hey, just a quick message to you all x thank you all so much for pointing out all of my mistakes and flaws in my writing style! I really really struggle with plot writing and I'm still learning. But in all honesty, I'm mainly just here to have fun and express my love for NaLu, you know? for some reason seems like a rather stressful writing platform, and I was thing on transferring to Wattpad instead, but that's giving up! I don't want to do that! I love you guys x**

 **QUESTION : Do you think I should post 'Nothing but NaLu' on here _and_ on Wattpad? Please let me know in the reviews xx**

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy was exhausted. She looked at Happy, then back to the tree that stood before her. "He doesn't make a very attractive tree." Natsu, the tree in question, continued to stay completely still, his pink leaves fluttering in the wind. Her, Happy and Natsu had set out on a job to find a magical fruit for a client, who had described it as being red, and the size and shape of a kiwi, Lily's favourite fruit. She had also said that it smelt divine, and _not_ to eat any. "Although the effect only lasts 12 hours, it tends to be annoying and inconvenient."

Lucy was annoyed at Natsu. He couldn't resist, could he? Natsu, instead of being energetic and loud, now stood dormant and silent. Silence. Coming from Natsu. Lucy was nearly upset that the fruit's effect didn't last longer. "Dragon slayers have good hearing, right, Happy?" Happy nodded slowly. "Then how on earth did he not hear the client say _not to eat the fruit_?"

"I don't know. But I wish he'd been transformed into a fish instead." He flew closer to Natsu, and knocked on the bark of his trunk. "Hello? Natsu? If you can hear me, Lucy thinks you're an idiot." Lucy crossed her arms, not even bothering to disagree. At that moment, that was _exactly_ what she thought.

But, it was too late now. Lucy sat down on the grass in front of Natsu as Happy looked down at her, confused. "Luushee, what are you doing?" Happy landed and walked over to sit next to her. "Are you just going to sit here and wait? For the full twenty one hours?"

"You know him. He'll be extremely confused if he turns back and no one is here. Besides, I have nothing better to do."

"Neither do I, I'll sit with you." Happy fidgeted as he sat and rung his paws together.

"On second thought, Carla will be missing me—" giggling, Lucy flicked him in the ear.

"Go on then, you stupid cat. Go back to the guild. I'll be fine here." Not needing to be asked twice, Happy started off back towards the guild, waving at her as he went. Soon, he was gone, leaving Lucy by herself. Well, she wasn't completely by herself, she had Natsu. Not that that mattered, he _was_ a tree after all.

To pass time, Lucy sang to herself. It was a nice day in Magnolia, if not for the crisp, cold breeze. Other than that, the sun was out.

Several hours passed and the sun was starting to set. The air around Lucy was starting to get cooler, and she lay down at the base of Natsu's tree. She looked up and could see the sky through his leaves, a blood orange that contrasted against their pink colouring. She could feel her eyelids start to droop, and soon enough, she fell asleep.

 _Wake up soon, Natsu._

—•—•—•—

Lucy was shivering. Not that she noticed, because she was asleep. But Natsu had woken up, and he could see her shoulders visibly shaking, her face contorted into an expression that he couldn't read. Had she waited all this time? Natsu looked to the sky. It was around 3:00 am, give or take. 12 hours after he had eaten the fruit and turned himself into a tree. He regretted eating it now, but at the time he couldn't help himself.

Why wasn't Happy with Lucy? Why didn't he come back to check if she was okay? Natsu couldn't stand the sight of her shivering anymore. He removed his scarf from around his neck and placed it over top of Lucy. Instantly, her face relaxed, and she stopped shaking. He lay down next to her, his face nuzzling into her neck.

 _Sorry, Luce._

—•—•—•—

The sun had risen, and when Lucy woke up, she woke to see Natsu sitting beside her, the scar on his neck visible.

 _Where was—_

She looked down to see Natsu's scarf on top of her like a blanket. Did he let her use it? But she didn't think about that too much. He was Natsu again now, and that was all that really mattered. Lucy wasn't fully awake yet; she was tired and her eyelids were still heavy with sleep. She saw Natsu grin at her and was sure she heard herself calling him an idiot, but she didn't actually know, because by that stage, her eyes were closed and she had fallen back to sleep.


	8. Natsu wants to join Fairy Tail!

**_DISCAIMER: EH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_**

 **So, this is an AU that at the beginning,** **Natsu** **was the one who wanted to join FT, and Lucy was already a member!**

Natsu sat on a park bench, the latest copy of 'Sorcerer's Weekly' laying open in his lap. His eyes alight with excitement, he turned the page, hoping that on the other side of the page he was reading, there was a section on Fairy Tail, a wizarding guild that he'd been wanting to join for a long time.

He always brought 'Sorcerer's Weekly', because it kept him updated, and because of it, he already knew a lot about the sometimes mischief making guild.

"This is so cool!" Natsu said to no one in particular. He was by himself at that moment, but he was okay with that. He continued reading the article he'd found on Gray Fullbuster, and although Natsu thought he was a bit of a jerk, if it had anything to do with Fairy Tail? He had to read it. Well, he didn't like reading that much so he just looked at the pictures. Same thing, right?

Suddenly, he was disturbed by a chorus of screaming. Even without using his dragon like hearing, Natsu could tell that the screams were close. Snatching up the magazine, Natsu took off at a sprint. He had to go see what the commotion was, in case there were people in danger.

As he rounded the corner, a flash of blue whizzed down the street and straight into him. With a thud, the Exceed fell to the ground, now covered in a sticky substance the colour of chocolate.

Natsu looked down, and instantly forgot about the screams he had heard. "Happy! Hey, did you get us some?" Natsu had forgotten that he'd sent Happy out to get ice cream. The cat had argued at first, but after Natsu stated that it'd be 'quicker if he did it', he had reluctantly agreed and went to find Hargeon's nearest ice cream store.

Happy looked down at himself. "Aye! I did get some, but I didn't see you running and smashed into you. This," he placed his paws on his face. "This, is the ice cream I bought. Still want some?" He laughed at his own joke, but then frowned. "Why _were_ you running, Natsu?"

 _Oh, right! The screaming!_ Natsu put Happy on his shoulder and started off again towards the way the screams had come from.

"We'll just have to see when we get there, won't we?" Happy grinned and replied with a cheerful "Aye, sir!"

Soon enough, the duo reached their destination, and were surprised with what they saw.

Teenage girls. They were everywhere. Every way Natsu turned, excited girls were in his line of vision, all screaming with big smiles on their faces. He was just glad there was no danger. But his relief didn't last long. Soon, the mob of ecstatic girls started to become more dense, blocking his and Happy's way out.

"Happy, fly us out of here!" Happy sent him an apologetic look and gestured to his wings.

"Sorry Natsu, I got ice cream all over my wings and they're now too sticky to move." Natsu cursed at their bad luck. He didn't really fancy drowning in an ocean of teenage girls. He wanted a more dramatic death, like fighting a monster or something!

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed him by the ankle, dragging Happy and himself out and away from the girls.

"Sorry about them. They're all nutters. They're here to see this woman who calls herself Layla." Natsu looked up to see a blonde haired girl kneeling in front of him. She looked disappointed, but when she saw Natsu looking she instantly cheered up. "I'm Lucy by the way!" She held out her hand to Natsu.

But Natsu just stared. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it. She looked familiar for some reason, but Natsu just couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Uh, are you okay?" She withdrew her hand slightly, but Happy took it in Natsu's place. "He's fine. I'm Happy, and this is Natsu." She smiled. "Happy? Like the emotion?"

"Aye!"

"You're in Fairy Tail!" Natsu had finally remembered where he'd seen her. Nodding, Lucy agreed. She seemed happy to be recognised. "Yes, I am!"

"That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed. He then had an idea, which made his eyes widen in excitement. "Fight me!" He wanted to see if he had the ability to beat someone in Fairy Tail.

Lucy's smile faded into a look of concern. "Are you sure _you're_ not a member of Fairy Tail? Because those words are something I hear literally everyday." She laughed nervously. Natsu stood up and offered her a hand. "I want to be, but I've heard that it's really tough to get in." Natsu said, slightly sullen.

"Hmm." Lucy's hand was on her chin. "Okay then, let's fight!"

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Really? Like, right now?"

She smiled at him and crossed her arms. "No, not here. We need to find somewhere with more space. Fairy Tail has a reputation of destroying things, and I'd like to make sure Master doesn't get anymore complaints." She started walking off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Natsu ran after her, although he didn't really have run, as she was only walking and he could catch up easily. Happy was flying next to Lucy who was giving him a confused look. "So why _do_ you have wings?" Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked slightly disturbed. "It's really weird."

Lucy didn't let Happy's extra growth bother her too much though. She was tired, and she wanted to fight this 'Nartsoo' guy so she could go home and write more on her book. She was gutted after finding out after hearing news about a woman Layla stopping in this town, that it wasn't her mother and just some sham who called herself a powerful Celestial Mage. What a joke.

"Let's make a deal," Lucy looked over her shoulder at Natsu as they entered a park. "If you win, I'll take you to the guild and talk to Master Makarov for you." She stopped and faced him. Natsu, who was bouncing from foot to foot, nodded. "I'm fired up! What about if you win?" Lucy put her hands on her hips, "I'm getting to that part," she explained.

"If I win, you and Happy have to put on a skit for me." Natsu was fine with that idea, although he was sure he would win. Happy on the other hand, was taken aback. "When did I get included in this?"

"Just then." She took two big steps back. "No holding back. On the count of three." She smiled. "One, two." Natsu got into a fighting position.

"Three!" Lucy was the first to make a move. In a blur, she had whipped out something that looked to Natsu like a short, golden stick. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Natsu stood with his mouth open in astonishment as a butch, cow like figure appeared before him. A Celestial Spirit! _Wicked_!

"Moo, has this man been looking at your nice body, Lucy?" The cow like figure turned to look at Lucy, each of his pupils the shape of a beating heart. Just then, Natsu started realising how hungry he was, and could feel his mouth salivating as his thoughts filled with the tantalising images of cooked beef.

The blonde gave Taurus an exasperated look. "No! Just kick his butt for me!"

Taurus brought out a huge, two sided battle axe and came at Natsu, who was now alert and paying attention. As Taurus swung, Natsu dodged and made his counterattack. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He threw a punch at the bull, who flew backwards on impact. Natsu continuously pummelled him while he was still down, until he was sure he could see cartoon birds flying in circles around his head.

"Moo, sorry Lucy." Lucy sighed as Taurus disappeared with a flash.

"Out already? Fine then." She then proceeded to pull out another key.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" A swirl of sand came out of the key, then moving to form the tall, lean shape of a man with a red and white hairstyle. "We are in action!" He made a hand gesture that looked like the pincer of a scorpion. But as soon as he looked at Natsu, he dropped his hand to his side and looked at Lucy.

"You can't take this pimpsqueak on your own? Sorry Lucy, but I'm actually on a date with Aquarius." With that, he disappeared, leaving Lucy even more frustrated then before. "You're spirits aren't very reliable, huh?" Natsu couldn't help but laugh a little.

Ignoring his snide comment, she muttered as she pulled out the next key. "I hope this will work." Lucy hoped Natsu would be stupid enough to get distracted by Plue, and that he'd fawn over how cute her Celestial pet was so she'd have time to attack. She wasn't in the mood to summon any bigger spirits for such a little fight.

"Gate of the White Doggy, I open thee! Nikora!" Plue appeared in front of Natsu, and Lucy crossed her fingers. But, instead of rushing up to him and patting him like he was the cutest thing in the world like she hoped he would, Natsu instead looked at Plue in disgust. "What even is that?" He hesitantly went down to kneel in front of the Celestial Spirit. "Is that a _dog_? _"_

Lucy smirked. Good enough. This fight was going nowhere and it was time to end it. While Natsu was distracted, she ran at him. " _Lucy kick!_ "

She smiled with satisfaction as she watched Natsu fly to the other end of the park. She usually reserved that move for special occasions but the fight was becoming tedious.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to him. "I think I just won!"

Happy laughed, "Natsu, Lushee literally just kicked your butt!" Proud of herself and now officially knackered, Lucy walked over to Natsu and offered her hand. He took it and laughed sheepishly. "I lost, and I could tell you weren't even taking that fight seriously!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "What type of performance should Happy and I put on? I could find costumes if you want."

Lucy descided she should tell him that he didn't actually want them to put on a skit for her. "Don't worry about it, I'll take you and Happy to the guild." She laughed. "I was actually planning on taking you from the start." Natsu's head shot up at this, and he grinned at her.

"Wow, you're a really nice person Luce! Luce, can I call you that?"

"No," she shook her head, "you definitely can not call me that. Now let's go." With that, the three of them headed for the guild, where they would embark on many adventures, and where Natsu Dragneel and Happy would meet their new family.

 **This is literally the longest one I've written! Are you proud? Haha x Sorry about the 'diverse' use of gate opening sayings xD And the rubbish battle scene aha**


	9. Fear of the cold

**DISCLAIMER**

So cold, so cold, so _cold._

Lucy knelt in the snow, but it wasn't the snow that was making her feel cold. She was numb to that, and the cold was coming from the hole in her heart. Someone had forgotten to close the window and now the cold was slowly making its way right through her body.

It's so _cold._

The warmest presence in her life,

the thing that meant the most to her,

the person who was more of a home to her than her apartment ever could be was gone.

 _He_ was gone.

Lucy had shut his eyes, and now Natsu lay there, his lips blue and his salmon coloured hair dusted with white as he lay there in the snow. The rest of her guild mates stood behind her, and Lucy could faintly hear a chorus of sobbing. As far as she could tell, Happy was crying the loudest out of all of them. She was crying too, of course, but her throat was too sore and was incapable of making any noise.

They had just finished battling a foe so powerful and awful that Lucy couldn't even say his name without becoming frozen and stiff with fear. But that didn't matter now, because he'd taken Natsu, and he was gone now.

He had taken Natsu from her, and now piece by piece, she was shattering.

Like cracking ice, she was falling apart, and the cold she felt was hurting.

 _My dear, dear Lucy. You see now, don't you?_

 _The world becomes cold when the sun goes out._

 _ **A/N: Teehee, sorry?**_


	10. Christmas Trees

"We should get a _real_ tree this year Natsu, not one of those tacky fake ones." Lucy pulled out the decoration box that her and her husband always kept in the cupboard under the stairs. "Why?" Natsu pulled out a red santa hat from the bow he was searching through and put it on his wife's head, his face confused. "Plastic trees are so much easier to put up! Besides, real ones make me sneeze." He screwed up his nose as he pulled more Christmas themed costumes out of the cupboard. Finding a pair of reindeer antlers, he put them on his head and grinned at Lucy. "How do I look, Luce?"

Lucy giggled and pulled her santa hat further onto her head. "Like a dork." She opened the decoration box. "We'll just use the fake one again." Pulling out a box of bright blue baubles, she looked at Natsu. "It's a shame Levy and Gajeel are going away for Christmas, I really wanted to have lunch with them this year. We could have Christmas lunch with Gray and Juvia," she cringed, "But that wouldn't be all that enjoyable for any of us. You and Gray would just fight." She put the baubles back with the other decorations.

Natsu nodded. "I wouldn't mind having Christmas with Gray and Juvia, but you have a point. How about we go to the guild?" Lucy's head shot up at this idea. "Could we?" She sounded ecstatic. "Oh, yeah! They're holding the Christmas party this year! They were going to host one last year but they couldn't because everyone decided to stay home with their families." She jumped up and grabbed Natsu's hands, squealing in excitement as she did so. "It's sorted then! We'll go to Fairy Tail for Christmas. Ah, I'm so excited!" Natsu watched Lucy in awe as her eyes crinkled in the corners, her eyes filled to the brim with elation. He was pumped too, of course.

"Awesome! It's a plan. Now let's go and put the tree up." He let go of Lucy's hands and picked up the box of decorations. Natsu then walked down their hallway and into his and Lucy's lounge. "Where should we put it? Same place as last year?" He looked around at their brightly coloured furniture. On the wall to his left was a big window, and on the cream paint underneath it sat a power socket. Lucy thought, her eyebrows furrowed. Finally she came to a conclusion. "Yeah, I like it there, by the window. It's convinient because it has a power socket for the Christmas lights. Let's put it there." She raced out and grabbed the tree that sat by the living room door, then proceeded to place it in it's designated position. "I really hope the Christmas lights aren't in a knot, there always a pain to undo." She pulled out a bundle of lights from the decoration box, her heart sinking as she looked at the mess of tangled wires and bulbs that lay in her hands.

"Damn, I don't have the energy to undo all of this," she looked over at her pink haired husband, "do you?" Natsu took the lights from her. "I'll give it a shot." He started pulling at the lights, and Lucy looked in dismay as the lights were yanked and tugged, watching as the multi coloured bulbs grew into an even tighter knot. "Natsu, stop. You're just tangling them even more. Here, I suppose I'll do it." She took the lights from his hands, then attempting to undo the knots. After a few minutes of detangling and a few muttered curse words, Lucy managed to get them undone. "Finally!" She sent Natsu a look of triumph. "Let's put them on."

They then proceeded to wrap the lights around the Christmas tree. After putting on all of the baubles, they stepped back and admired their work. The tree was finally up. They grinned at each other and high-fived. "We left it to the last minute and it's now two days before Christmas, but we have a tree!" Lucy looked at the tree, which was adorned with colours and flashing lights and laughed. "Christmas this year is going to be great, I can feel it."

Soon enough Christmas eve arrived and everything was in order. The house was decorated, and they had plans for the day. Everything was organized, which surprised Lucy. She was married to _Natsu_ afterall.

On Christmas morning, Lucy opened her eyes slightly. She wasn't quite ready to get up yet, so she turned over and attempted to go to sleep for at least a few more minutes; to no prevail. As soon as she flipped onto her side, Natsu came rushing in, still fully clad in pyjamas. "Luce! Luce!" Lucy looked up to see his eyes alight with childish excitement.

"What time is it?" Said Lucy groggily as she sat up fully in bed. "What's gotten you so worked up? If Happy and Carla have come over with Wendy again, you need to calm down. They literally come visit everyday." Natsu kneeled down on his side of the bed and looked at her. "No, it's not them, Lucy! Look outside!" Lucy stood up and walked over to the curtains, then drew them back.

Her eyes widened as they were greated with blearing white. _Snow_. It was everywhere. Covering their frontyard and nesting in the trees. "It's snowing in Magnolia!" She turned back to Natsu who was still kneeling on the bed and grinned. "Let's go get ready to go to the guild. The party should be startng soon." Several minutes later the couple were dressed and out the door. Natsu in the clothing he always wore, and Lucy making the smart descision to wear a thick winter coat in attempt to beat the cold. Soon enough they arrived at the guild and pushed open the double doors, greated by a warm welcoming feeling as they stepped over the guild's threshhold.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Mira waved at them from the bar, a smile on her face. Lucy was surprised she still worked here. It had been two years since Natsu and Lucy had left the guild to start a life together; a lot of other guild members had left when they did to do the same thing. But Mira was still there, cleaning the tables and serving food. It made Lucy happy to see her, for the guild hall wouldn't be such a great place if it wasn't for Mirajane. What was even more surprising, though, surprising enough to even surprise Natsu, was that Master Makarov was perched on the bar next to her. Lucy was shocked. _How_ _old was he?_ It unnerved Natsu and Lucy to see that Gramps was still alive, but it made them happy, and they were glad to see him and Mira.

Natsu looked around the hall and saw Erza sitting at a table, strawberry cake infront of her. "Erza!" Natsu waved at her, grinning. The red head looked up, and although she saw the pair quite often, she was happy to see that Natsu and Lucy had come to the Christmas party this year. Natsu took Lucy by the hand and lead her over to where Erza was sitting. "Did you see Gray and Juvia on your way over?" She took a bite of her cake. "I walked over to their house the other day and asked them politely to attend." Erza's voice sounded innocent, but as Lucy watched her eat her cake, when she heard Erza say the words 'asked them politely', Lucy knew for certain that that wasn't what she meant, and that she'd probably threatened them a great deal. But that was Erza, who was still a part of the guild and aggresive as ever.

Just then, Juvia and Gray walked in hand in hand, followed by Wendy, Carla and Happy. All five of them then walked over to where Lucy, Natsu and Lucy sat, and found their own places around the table. Erza smiled at Gray. "I thought you wouldn't come for a second! I was starting to worry. I didn't want to have to ask you again." Gray smiled nervously. "No, we're here. Wouldn't miss it for the world, would we Gray-sama?" Juvia tilted her head, and Lucy could sense a little bit of truth in her words, although it was strained. Gray shook his head. "No, you were convincing enough Erza." He laughed. "I don't even mind seeing Pinky over here for once." He nodded towards Natsu who scowled at him. "Watch it, Stripper."

Lucy took Natsu's hand and shot him a look of warning. Natsu wasn't too pleased, but the tension in his shoulders went slack. He wouldn't let Mr. I Like To Remove My Pants Extremely Often ruin his Christmas with his friends.

"Listen, brats!" Makarov shouted across the guild. "I know we usually play this at the flower viewing party, but this year I've decided we're going to play Bingo!" Shouts rose amongst the guild members, and Natsu saw Elfman jump up, his fists in the air. "Bingo is manly!" Lucy looked at Erza, who was cackling silently, and her eyes held a muderous light to them. "This is great news!" She said menacingly, as Wendy lent away from the table. "Uh, Miss. Erza? Are you ok?" Erza ruffled the bluenette's hair. "Of course I am!" Although those were the words Erza said, her eyes told a completley different story and it scared not only Wendy, but everyone at the table.

"The prize is two Akane Resort tickets!" Makarov announced as Natsu laughed with glee.

"I swear he's just run out of prize ideas so he keeps using those as prizes. At least they're not rotten herbs, right?" Lucy couldn't agree more. She looked at Natsu and nodded. "This could get scary." This time it was Natsu's turn to agree. He looked at Erza and shook his head, grinning. "This is going to be awesome! I'm fired up!" He laughed and Lucy sighed, then proceeding to grab a bingo card for the both of them to share. She still had presents wrapped and ready to give her friends, but those could wait until later. Right now she had to get her game face on, and she was happy.

 _Best. Christmas. Ever._

 _ **Hey guys! Christmas is coming so I wrote a cute Christmas one-shot for you guys x sorry it's not the best! I'm literally the definition of busy atm, and I'm going camping but I'll try and write some more one-shots for you all! Love you xx - BibliophileDragon**_


End file.
